Blood Over the Corpse
Unexpected Encounter The Land of Fire has earned a reputation for colorful forest and vast woodlands. Lively acres filled from east to west with wildflower so far a different variety. Creating vivid waves of beauty whenever the wind blew across the fields. Such scenery could easily lead to one forgetting the brutal murderers and heartless assassins who cared for nought. The mesmerizing fields overwhelmed memories of savage wars and the hundreds lost during bloody battles. One particular plot of land had grown into a Kigiku field which was surrounded by a dense forest. A forest of thick trees which blocked a majority of the bright sunlight attempting to kiss the earth. However, wildlife seemed unfazed by the slight darkness beneath the wide branches. They continued playing and singing alongside the wind, occasionally running into the Kigiku field and disturbing masses of birds. Either way, the Land of Fire possessed a serenity rarely seen during eras of war. Almost creating the undeniable calm before a ravaging storm. Regardless, citizens of the Land of Fire lived an ignorant life due to a lack of fear and a powerful trust in their guardians. Shinobi who dealt with public criminal activity transformed the country into an externally peaceful nation, unlike the neighboring country located across the sea. However, there existed a powerful darkness located inside the Land of Fire which surrounded its habitants in ignorance. Those who operated the darkness dealt heavily in trafficking narcotics and humans throughout different countries; with larger syndicates holding powerful ties and treaties with governmental officials of both the Land of Fire and surrounding countries. With its prime location in the center of a large land mass, the Land of Fire became an infamous hub for those using its highways for evil. Unfortunately, the Land of Fire's status as a shinobi world superpower made it difficult for lesser nations to truly stand against the shadow coasted by its flames of passion. On the contrary, countries equal in both power and status possessed the military strength and aptitude to combat this darkness. The shinobi villages often banded together to stand against the evils which haunted this world. However, complete trust in one another was a virtue rare in the world of shinobi. Resulting in various countries using their own darkness to combat neighboring nations. One such individual was the head of a criminal syndicate situated nearby. His influence stretched beyond the boundaries of Kusagakure and reached deeply into the Land of Fire and even touched upon the Land of Water. Causing his head to become a battle between the two nations, who desired the upper hand in the nonphysical war of information gathering. Just in case one nation decides to abandon the previously set treaties or act selfishly, countries continuously gathered potential weapons for this war. "Who the hell are you?!" A voice boomed. Through the shadows of the thick forest ran a middle aged man drenched in sweat and panting heavily. His feet pounded against the earth rapidly while he darted forward, in fear of the even quicker approaching darkness. He occasionally saw the glow of lavender eyes as they latched onto him. A silent demon who pursued him without remorse, ignoring how loud his prey roared or the questions he asked. The poor elder felt like he had become game for a sick individual unaffiliated to a specific village. Or so he thought, for the demon wore nothing but black clothing, a mask, and a blank headband. "I have to escape this place, I can't see where I'm going. If I can make it to the field up ahead I stand a better chance against whoever this maniac is." The poor victim persuaded himself. A man who went from simply enjoying a trip to a nearby auctioning manor to escaping for his life. He felt his legs buckling under stress but continued onwards towards the bright light of the forest clearing. When he finally emerged through the opening, he felt a swift explosion of warmth followed by immediate numbness as light engulfed him. "Am...Am I dead?" He laid in the field of golden flowers with multiple punctures alongside his spine. He felt extremely heavy from the silver senbon embedded deep within each point, effectively removing his ability to move a muscle. However, beyond the fear brought upon by paralysis was an even greater terror created from not exactly understanding the source of this strike nor the situation. The punctures even robbed his ability to effectively ask a question. Instead, he watched silently as black boots stepped within his vision alongside the sound of a kunai being called forth. During the moments leading to his perceived last seconds, the criminal mastermind recalled the hundreds of lives he was responsible for. The thousands of screams and gallons of tears shed before him alongside the victims he personally claimed. Perhaps this retribution was deserved...But at least he would die in such a beautiful field of golden flowers. From the dark cowl of the forest’s shadows that hedged the sunlit field, a masked observer watched as the kunai caught the light with a murderous gleam before a thin trail of red flashed through the air. Impassive and silent, any hint of emotion that might have crossed her face was hidden behind the smooth, white shield of the Anbu, but her body stiffened, suggesting sudden unease. With the slightest of movements, she placed a small seed in her mouth and chewed on it as she carefully considered the situation that was presented before her. The three-man squad had been covertly trailing the man —codenamed as Kōrogi for the operation— since he had left the syndicate auction meeting nearly an hour before. They had intended to follow Kōrogi through the maze of the underworld back to the seat of his power: as one follows a slender thread through a labyrinth to its center. However, their plans had gone awry when, perhaps startled by the threat of being exposed, Kōrogi had taken flight. It was impossible to tell what exactly had triggered his suspicion until the Anbu had realized he was being hunted by another assassin— the very man who had just now slit Kōrogi’s throat. They had been out-maneuvered. They had watched their target collapse in the field, without a single mark of injury, and knew that in that instant their mission had ended in failure. Now, the only way to salvage a semblance of success would be to retrieve the body of Kōrogi. But the fact that they had not even noticed the other pursuer until several minutes into the chase suggested the mysterious shinobi was highly skilled; a master of stealth and subtlety just as the Anbu were themselves. In other words, it was doubtful the task would be an easy one. Cursing silently, the leader of the team, Yuzume, kneaded her hands together in a simple hand signal. Rising from the dirt, a figure identical to herself materialized from the ground, and she quickly gave the clone quiet instructions before sending it off on its task. “I’ve sent for reinforcements,” she whispered to her partner, Kama, who was crouching next to her in the shadows. He did not question her, but she sensed his silent protest nonetheless. She knew as well as he that the three of them should have been sufficient in handling the shinobi before them, but Yuzume tended to be cautious... sometimes overly so. Nonetheless, it would take time to send in regular forces from the nearest outpost, meaning she would have to buy her teammates some time. If there was to be a confrontation, that was. Yuzume quickly delivered her instructions to Kama: he and the other Anbu were to remain in place while she approached the assassin alone. There was a slender possibility that the shinobi had set a trap in the field in advance, in which case she would be the one to spring it as opposed to Kōrogi. More importantly, without knowing the country —if any— that their potential adversary was from she could not risk engaging him outright. As simple as the situation might have seemed, Yuzume knew she was already neck-deep in the delicate waters of international politics. A ripple could provoke a tsunami, and she refused to be the one responsible for starting a war. Peace must be preserved, and justice upheld. Even an agent of Root like her could see the importance in holding to such principles. At least, for the time being. Blending into her surroundings, she glided out from the forest, slipping along with a gust of wind to mask her movement through the sea of gold around her. She recognized the flowers as chrysanthemum, although their symbolism was lost to her as she was not one given over to sentiment or allegory. Their leafy scent was alluring, the motes of dust from the petals creating a glimmering mist that hung in the early fall air. Yet the vitality of it all was intrinsically fading, and the iron smell of fresh blood permeated the ground. A few moments after the masked hunter had delivered the fatal blow, Yuzume appeared. Neither spoke as they gauged each other warily, the corpse stretching between them. “We have the field surrounded. Identify yourself and state your business here,” Yuzume spoke calmly yet with certain authority. Her hand rested instinctively on the hilt of her short sword, which hung ready in its sheath at the small of her back. The firmness in her tone made it clear that there would be no bargaining. “Also, step away from the body.” she added more quietly. The Demon of the Afterimages underwent various personas and hid behind a multitude of mask to obscure his identity. However, he gained a particular infamy for a certain trait he often thought common sense for shinobi. A weapon many tossed away in hopes of peaceful negotiations and foolish desires for chivalrous discussions. Obviously neither individual served the Land of Iron, which meant codes of honor would be a waste among two shinobi. Before answering, his lavender eyes sharpened as he analyzed the newly arrived challenger while a thick silence built itself. Although both agents of the darkness chose to pursue apparel built around the concept of anonymity, Dǎiyì had a certain seedling pertaining to who she served. An idea that relied on only two options: the criminal syndicate of the corpse before him or Konohagakure. Either way, Dǎiyì had to approach the situation delicately and without fail. An ounce of information leak could lead to a disastrous aftermath for both parties. "I cannot do that." Dǎiyì spoke, his voice muffled under his black mask. "This body is to be disposed of and his head retrieved as per my superiors order. Any movement against me shall result in your demise." Although clad in a black outfit, Dǎiyì lacked any visible shinobi tools or weapons on his person. And he radiated an aura of serenity and tranquility, as oppose the usual murderous gaze shinobi possessed. Dǎiyì appeared as nothing more than an enigmatic dream when the wind blew the flowers about. Surprisingly, the shinobi of the hidden mist remained calm and nearby the corpse. "If you value your life, you'll leave." “I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” she stated tersely as she drew her knife as a threat, leveling its tip at the stranger’s neck. “Stand down immediately.” Yuzume had quickly realized that any chance to draw negotiations had long ago slipped away from her, and she could not proceed further without jeopardizing the assignment and potentially instigating Root in a crime they would not have otherwise been party to. From his words and the steely confidence he bore, she doubted the man before her was a missing-nin, meaning he was most likely from Kumo or Kiri considering their invisible hostilities with Konoha. Still, she hesitated to attack. The two agents had met at an impasse with equal force and something, eventually, had to give; but for now she ignored that reality. Yuzume quieted herself, analyzing each possible action and determining the potential conclusions. She had time to wait, intending to use the reinforcements she had sent for to trap him into taking action. However it was, in the end, neither Yuzume nor Dǎiyì who made the first attack, but one of the other Anbu. He had followed Yuzume as she threaded her way through the field, and upon seeing her draw her blade he rushed in from the side. In an instant Kama had launched the for which he had been named, and the small sickles buzzed over the tops of the chrysanthemums. He seemed to be aiming for the knees, his intention to wrap the chain of the sickle around Dǎiyì’s legs in order to knock him off balance, but the danger of the hooked blades themselves were not to be underestimated. Yuzume’s eyes widened in horror at the insubordination, but it was too late now to call him back. With ruthless opportunism she took advantage of the distraction to attack, releasing the blade in her hand with keen fluidity. It arced towards the man’s neck, the thinnest black line that shadowed it revealing its true threat. Even if he were to dodge the knife, the razor wire attached to the hilt was carried forwards with enough weight and speed to cut through his throat. It was clear that Yuzume, under the sudden turn of events, aimed to end things as quickly as possible. A gentle breeze kissed the cheeks of the opposing parties while swallowing the threat she made, creating a couple seconds of frightening silence. However the spontaneous razor, which decapitated the beautiful golden flowers, interrupted the thick tension that had formed between both Yuzume and Dǎiyì. He quickly located the source of the rattling chains and abandoned his desire of peacefully resolving this issue. "Fine." He whispered. His body operated with a ghostly fluidity while his legs exploded with raw power, resulting in his person suddenly soaring upwards. Dǎiyì immediately seized control over every muscle in his body and flung himself into an elegant backwards flip; causing the Kama to continue slicing onwards for a few feet beneath him. Unfortunately, the raven-haired beauties surprise throw caught him off guard. Although Dǎiyì could seemingly change maneuvers mid-movement, altering his position to completely evade her strike appeared impossible. Taking the only available option, Dǎiyì twisted his upper portion so her knife would pierce into his shoulder. Causing droplets of blood to taint the petals beneath him. Dǎiyì ignored the excruciating pain and seized the opportunity to throw his arm forward, slightly revealing one of various seals branded upon his Body. The use of sleight of hand called forth a small silver pellet that dropped onto the earth beneath him. When the blade entered his shoulder, an eruption of smoke engulfed the surrounding area, conjuring a thick smothering cloud that robbed both parties of visibility. Afterwards, an individual puff of white smoke consumed his own body when Dǎiyì eventually landed. Although abrupt, the clearing smoke revealed nothing but a small fly which landed upon the corpse beneath; apparently hungering for the decaying flesh. Eventually the thick smothering smoke disappeared with a couple powerful gust of wind blown from the nearby sea. In the center of the golden field laid the corpse that Yuzume desired, almost presented to both her and her partner on a golden platter. The demon who previously faced them disappeared without a trace, reminiscing a dream that one forgot minutes of awaking. Regardless, the area appeared completely undisturbed As the cloud of smoke had covered the field, Yuzume had launched herself backwards, the wire slipping between her fingers as she put distance between herself and the rogue shinobi. From the tension in the line she knew she had managed to wound him, but then it had gone suddenly slack. Blinded by the thick curtain of gray, she had been forced to wait until the smoke dissipated before making her next move. She balanced on the balls of her feet, her body primed to react to whatever attack he may have prepared under the cover of the smoke. But only stillness greeted her. Thin wisps of remnant cloud drifted weakly in the wind that brushed over the wildflowers, and Yuzume’s pulse was quick beneath her skin. Yet their opponent had vanished, seemingly into midair. Nothing stirred. She began to think quickly, her gaze darting over the field, searching for signs of movement. Retrieval of the corpse had now become secondary with the threat of an unseen attack. Even when faced with two Anbu, she doubted the man had been so cowardly as to simply abandon the body and flee, meaning he was still at large and no doubt plotting to strike. Yuzume pressed her teeth down on her thumb as she considered the implications of his disappearance. The entire situation was suspicious, and smelled of a set-up. The sooner she relocated the adversary, the less chance they had of being struck a fatal blow. Attack was a certainty. “He disappeared,” Kama said flatly, the disgust in his voice evident. Her train of thought was disrupted, and she recalled the impulsiveness of his earlier actions. This was why she hated being assigned with regular Anbu operatives: the emotion they displayed in combat was appalling. “I will verify the body. Search the area for any signs of the assassin.” She instructed quickly. Your behavior here will be addressed later. She added silently. Kama flickered from sight, but Yuzume did not at once turn to inspect the corpse. She coiled the wire she had thrown around her hand as she picked up her knife, keeping careful watch of the field around her. Neither the body nor the area immediately surrounding it seemed to be tampered with, but Yuzume could not help but recall the time she had seen a man dismembered by a landmine after making the same assumption. While it was unlikely that the body had been laced with explosives considering its value, it was still possible that she would be exposing herself to a trap. Yuzume settled herself and began to reanalyze the events that had occurred leading up to the shinobi’s disappearance. From the blood left on the tip of the blade and the splash of red that interrupted the even yellow of the chrysanthemums she determined that her attack had indeed found its mark. But the trail ended where the knife had landed, and Yuzume’s eyes narrowed. It was obvious the shinobi had not escaped on foot, and the fact that he had used a smoke cloud to cover his tracks suggested that he had wanted to conceal whatever jutsu he had employed. He was not hidden in the ground, otherwise he would have struck her by now, of that she was fairly certain. He could have used Body Flicker to remove himself from her proximity, but she was also fairly certain that he would have been seen by the other Anbu who was acting as a look-out in the trees bordering the field: unless he was swift enough to not be seen, in which case the knife would have been avoidable and the smoke bomb redundant. For a brief moment she considered the possibility of Space-Time jutsu, but the idea was improbable due to the sheer rarity of such techniques. Thus the only logical conclusion was that he had used some form of transformation or camouflage, which she realized should have been obvious to her from the beginning. And considering the surroundings, his options were somewhat limited. He could have disguised himself amongst the flowers themselves or masked himself as any number of small creature hidden beneath the canopy of golden petals. But he was still there... he had to be. Soon after reaching that conclusion, Yuzume’s course of action became clear to her. The most efficient way to flush out a snake in the grass, after all, would be to burn the field itself. First, however, she would be forced to remove the body in order to avoid incinerating it along with everything else. With that goal firmly in her mind, she made her way back to where the body lay in its bed of flowers. She paused, and her eyes widened as a sudden thought dawned upon her. It was simple, elegant, and entirely possible. And there her reasoning faltered, for as soon as her mind had settled upon the most probable option she was rigid in adhering to it, even to the point of foregoing further investigation. Still, there was a slight chance that she had been wrong in her deduction, and as such only one question remained: how to expose the shinobi without damaging the body. That, however, was a dilemna quickly solved. Starting with the symbol for “ram” Yuzume quickly formed a series of hand signals, which ended with her fingers folded in the position of “bird.” As hypocritical as it may have seemed, there was the hint of a smirk in the corner of her mouth as the earth opened up around where the corpse lay. A circle widened beneath it and she gradually transported it below the surface of the ground as walls of dirt rose and coalesced above it before folding closed. She layered several meters of earth above the body before gently smoothing everything over in a nondescript mound. She straightened up, the field silent around her, and frowned. Despite the confidence she had displayed, a subtle twinge of doubt nagged at the back of her mind. She had trusted her instincts, relying upon her own observations, but in the end the only thing beyond the reach of failure was logic. In other words, there was a chance that she had failed to cover all of her bases. The wind whispered through the delicate, swaying heads of the chrysanthemums one last time as she raised her hands and clasped her fingers together tightly. She inhaled deeply, calmly, as if in quiet meditation. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" In the next instant she breathed out a stream of flames which poured out in a singular destructive sphere of orange and red, catching the flowers around her in a wide radius. The fire ballooned and ignited in an instant, crackling in the dry stems and dust and basking the field in the glow of red and gold flames: consuming all around her. The fly watched the masked shinobi dismiss her subordinates through its various lenses. It seemingly danced upon the corpse, climbing across the victim's kimono before resting on his finger. Awaiting silently until she approached the victim, which was when it buzzed off towards the contemplating shinobi. It landed a couple flowers behind her while she spent precious time pondering the disappearance of her opponent. Although the opportunity seemed ripe to amateur assassins, those who bore the crest of Kirigakure upon their person possessed a higher understanding of murder. And so the fly rested on the golden petals while the wind blew peacefully, sending leaves spiraling from the surrounding trees and animals running about. A thick, choking silence filled the atmosphere while she stood alone before the decomposing corpse. Although the fly followed the enigmatic beauty who cautiously approached the corpse; the opportunity had fully matured when she began her earthen assault. The pounding, twisting and coiling earth provided a disguise for the already silent assassin who seemingly appeared where the fly once hovered. The familiar seal branded upon his skin activated once more, conjuring the infamous golden blade crafted by the Cáo elders into his grasp. His body shimmered while she began her secondary assault; darting in utter silence and bloodthirstiness toward the flame spewing shinobi until he launched himself into a powerful lunge. Although thrusting from behind, the Kirigakure assassin pointed its extremely sharpened tip at her heart. The rapier possessed a double edge that allowed its master to cut with a surgeons proficiency. However, the sword's edges also increased the piercing power of his thrust exponentially. Allowing his strikes to smoothly slice into an opponents body with little resistance, even cutting into the armor worn by various warriors. Truly a blade customized for its master, it was a sword that denied the victim a chance to neglect its master's will. Should the sword enter her body, the strength which Dǎiyì used to propel himself would cause the blade to continue onwards until the golden swept hilt touched her back. "You should really watch for flies on the wall." Yuzume remained completely oblivious to the danger behind her, unaware that she had, once again, been outmaneuvered by the skilled shinobi. She could not hear him over the roar of snapping flames, nor could she see him striking from behind. While she had remained alert and on-guard, having expected her adversary to move, her senses were no match for Kiri’s signature assassination technique. The tip of the blade neared her heart, the strike meant to kill. But in the end that is what saved her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt, at last, the murderous intent in Daiyi’s sword. She attempted to turn in the last second, not to intercept an attack if which she had no knowledge of but simply to discover the root of her unease. Still, it was far too late. With merciless impunity the sword found its mark. Yuzume felt the sharp, white-hot pain, and saw the length of the blade protruding from her center as the assassin whispered into her ear. “Bastard,” she responded, gasping for breath. She took immediate stock of her situation. While her knowledge of anatomy was not as precise as that of a healing or poison specialist’s, it was extensive enough for her to realize that she had escaped definite mortality only by the narrowest of margins. From the blade’s position beneath her ribs and to the right of her spine, she could see that he had obviously meant for the blade to pierce her heart. In an instant Yuzume had flicked out the blade concealed beneath her forearm guard, driving her elbow back towards her assailant. At the same time she leapt forwards, freeing herself of the sword and putting distance between her and the other shinobi. She stumbled forwards, still fighting for breath as dark blood pooled between her fingers, indicating a punctured liver. While not immediately fatal, the injury was critical, and she knew she would have to move quickly if she wanted to survive. Yuzume vanished from the field, seeking protection beneath the deep boughs of the forest, where she collapsed against the trunk of a tree. Having reappeared near the other member of her team he immediately spotted her and rushed to her side. “I messed up,” she explained as he wordlessly placed his hands over her abdomen before coating it in the green glow of healing chakra. Neither of them commented on the gravity of their situation, realizing the success of the mission now hung in the balance by the thinnest of threads. Yuzume reached beneath her mask and switched on her headset. “Kama, I’ve been hit,” she told the other operative, “Your priority is to retrieve the body before the hostile does. I buried it in the same location… be careful.” Her instructions were delivered with tense urgency. “Understood,” he replied through slight static. Yuzume clenched her teeth and closed her eyes for a moment as the immensity of her failure dawned upon her. Idiot. She berated herself silently. Fly on the Wall Blood dripped from the tip of his blade as she managed to evade his fatal strike at a crucial moment. Her heart would have been cleaved if she reacted a second later than she had. However her success aggravated Dǎiyì, who allowed his enjoyment of murder to creep outwardly in an alarming presence. Self control was crucial to those who performed assassinations under the name of Kirigakure, and his amateur mistake cost him a powerful asset. He immediately pulled his golden sword from her liver and retreated a couple paces, watching hungrily as the wounded shinobi fled from the burning flowers in satisfaction. Although she believed herself capable of outrunning her assailant, the one who shinobi labeled Dǎiyì of the Afterimages knew he could easily interrupt her flight. A strike of that caliber is more lethal than she predicts. He pondered softly. And I can't risk the mission by potentially running into a trap of her own. The one who failed to utilize extravagance in combat mastered simplicity and environmental manipulation. He possessed an advantage in this field that he was unprepared to leave. After all, I'm alone in this country while she has access to endless resources... The blowing gust fed the flames until they burned themselves into nothingness, a glimmering light that disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Eventually, silence settled around the foreign shinobi who tapped the earth beneath a particularly untouched area. "Dammit. Why would she bury the fucking body. This is cruel and unusual punishment, I'm starting to think this mission wasn't worth it to begin with," Dǎiyì complained. "What I wouldn't do to be able to perform earth release right now!" He quickly regained his composure with a deep, meditative breath. "They'll return for the body any second." The wound that she inflicted on his shoulder bothered him dearly, but he used his mental discipline to ignore the annoyance. Instead he darted towards the tree located opposite the direction his enemies had fled, pressing his wound hard in an attempt to force drops of blood to fall as he ran. When Dǎiyì arrived, chakra coursed through the seals embedded on his body and conjured three explosive tags which he attached onto a single tree facing south of the golden field. Content, he quickly dashed eastwards where he could receive a good view of both the center and the tagged tree. Upon those who would arrive at the golden field, only a crimson trail leading towards a specific route of escape tainted the scorched remains. It pointed towards the southern tree, almost as if the assassin foolishly forgot the wound he had received earlier. But the situation could cause one to ponder whether the assassin had truly escaped or was in hiding while awaiting for someone to retrieve the buried body? ---- The Anbu coursed through the grass swiftly, keeping low to the ground as he made his way back towards the body. But once there Kama simply crouched low and waited for the nameless shinobi to make the first move, ignoring the command of his superior for the second time. He saw the ring of burned flowers and the mound of dirt and his brow knit in consternation as he wondered what, exactly, the hell she had been doing. This is why he refused to take orders from a child. Still, the fact that the other assassin had managed to wound Yuzume, who had been promoted to her position out of innate skill alone as opposed to what he considered to be actual ability, suggested the threat that the man in question posed was not to be taken lightly. Kama reached behind his shoulder and drew his ninjatō, breathing lightly and evenly as he listened, and waited to see what “hotshot” would do next. A moment dragged by, then another, before Kama realized that he wasn’t going to show up. He contemplated the situation, debating whether he should relay the information to Yuzume before deciding to proceed on his own. Resheathing his sword yet keeping his distance from the open patch of ground, he formed a few hand signals before sinking into the ground. His logic was simple: if he could not see the other shinobi, then he did not want the other shinobi seeing him. Using a basic C-rank , he swam over to where the body was buried, grabbed it beneath the shoulders, and made his way back underground towards the forest. As soon as he was secure in the fact that he was thoroughly surrounded by tree roots, he emerged and took stock of his surroundings. “Operation is successful, Kōrogi retrieved.” Kama told Yuzume through his radio headset. “My current position is 27-338.” There was a long pause before he received a reply. “Seal the body and conceal yourself, we will come to you.” she told him before cutting out. Grumbling to himself over the crippling over-cautiousness of his squad leader, Kama did as he was told, storing the body in a scroll before hiding amidst the branches of a tall oak tree as he waited for Yuzume to arrive. ---- Knowing that their opponent was possessed expert skill in Silent Killing, Yuzume had realized that ordering Kama to stay in one location might have been the worst possible decision she could have made under the circumstances. For the second time they had lost track of his location, meaning he would have the upper hand if they were to set foot in the field. Yet Yuzume intended to do just that. “I am going to create a diversion,” she told the Anbu who was helping to heal her wound. “But I’ve just barely stopped the bleeding, any unnecessary movement might...” “Then it is vital that we end this quickly,” Yuzume cut him off, then instructed him to circle around the field through the forest and join Kama as she prepared another seed for a clone. The moment he shimmered off into the shadows, a sentient clone emerged from the forest floor, awaiting her command. She quickly had it disguise itself as the Anbu who had just left her, then used the transformation technique on herself to perfectly mimic the dead body of Kōrogi. I hope this works. She bit her lip as the clone, carrying her on its back, took off quickly through the open field, heading south. The intention was to make it appear as though Kama had traded the body off to the other Anbu upon reaching the forest, and Yuzume steeled herself for an attack that might, at any moment, come flying towards them. Dǎiyì anxiously watched the ANBU move with haste towards the body before resurfacing moments afterwards. He exhibited the masterful patience instilled in shinobi of Kirigakure at a young age, awaiting for the perfect opportunity to arise once more. He held a single handed seal when the ANBU approached the nearby tree while taking deep breaths. "These people have no idea of the power numbers command. Either way, their foolish mistake will cost them dearly." Dǎiyì bragged, detonating the explosive tags stuck to the southern tree. The explosion was strong enough to send large pieces of the tree blasting forward towards the approaching ANBU in a fiery explosion. However, the explosion was truly a diversion for Dǎiyì to exploit the opening created. He, who had yet to demonstrate the reasoning behind his title, decided the mission had advanced long enough. So he exploded forward with enough speed to leave a blazing trail in his wake, preparing to impale the raven-haired shinobi once more. Chakra circulated through the body of the charging demon efficiently as he seemingly vanished from sight. His olfactory and auditory traces were also erased from existence as he silently but swiftly approached his prey. Seeing as the other one's suddenly vanished, I'm sure her partner has taken her back for immediate treatment and reinforcements. Which, although severely closing my window of opportunity allows me to enjoy this '''meal'.'' Dǎiyì thought with a bloodthirsty grin beneath his invisible mask. The idea of brutally massacring this ANBU sparked a massive surge of an intimidating outwardly presence; enough to cause vivid illusions of an incredibly large blade held at one's throat or a sword entering through her heart. However, the sensation would last but a second as the invisible ghost suppressed his killing intent in an attempt to have her face the direction before quickly altering his own. Steps away from the ANBU Dǎiyì darted to her left, desiring to throw Yuzume off and create an opening where he extended his blade towards her lungs. Of course becoming visible once more while his sword neared. The clone pulled back the instant the tree in front of them exploded, rapidly changing directions to move back away from the blast radius while ducking beneath the shards of bark and wood flying towards it. Was that meant to be a trap? Yuzume wondered before she realized that the explosion had been meant to distract them as she sensed, once again, the all-too-familiar murderous intent bearing down on them from behind. The clone turned to face it... and in that moment was impaled through the lungs by an invisible attack. While she had been expecting for him to strike it had all been executed with such speed and efficiency that she was forced to react immediately. Having accounted for the fact that the attack could have occurred from anywhere she was not needlessly hindered by his change in direction, although it startled her nonetheless. As the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving her hovering in midair for a fraction of a second, Yuzume released the energy she had built up beforehand in a singular burst. Without warning an innumerable volley of wooden spines shot out from her body in all directions, spearing into the air and ground around her with certain vitality and viciousness. Even if her adversary remained visible, if he was anywhere near her immediate area he would be within range of the attack as only one was needed to maim or kill him. Yuzume was aware of the danger in using her Wood Release, as it would link her directly to Konoha. She recalled the advice her father had tried time and again to instill in her, cautioning her to not rely too heavily upon her bloodline limit. Yet under the current circumstances, with the unpredictability of her opponent and her limited mobility courtesy of the wound he had given her she had deemed it necessary to use such force. The stipulation was that there could be no witnesses left alive. The cloud of smoke shattered his perceived world, creating a moment beneath the mask where his teeth bit into his lips while he stared in shock. "A shadow clone?!" Dǎiyì barked, grasping the complex hilt of his blade tightly before attempting to retreat. His thoughts were thrown into a second of confusion before he took a deep breath, regaining his composure long enough to locate the immediate threat. Dǎiyì's eyes rapidly scanned the area for the target since he lacked a clue on the mastermind behind this clever plot. He immediately found her, the former corpse who erupted into a cloud of smoke, hovering inches above him with a rather valuable opening. The strength of his previous lunge combined with the sudden disappearance of the clone which resulted in Dǎiyì stumbling forward a couple steps. However, the master swordsman managed to twist his body in a manner that allowed him to regain momentary footing before locating the threat. He immediately surged chakra through his body and erupted in a cloud of smoke that revealed a raven who hovered by flapping his wings feverishly. The raven twisted its small frame in a manner that allowed it to avoid a bulk of the flying spears. Unfortunately, a wooden spike pierced its left wing which sent the bird flying back and Dǎiyì tumbling from a cloud of smoke. Dǎiyì managed to stand after a couple rolls, returning to his feet without wasting a step. He swiftly pulled out the wooden piece that had went through his left shoulder, worsening his previous wound, with a grimace and unheard expletive. However a certain amusement filled his voice, almost hinting at an enjoyment of this battle. The metallic scent of blood reminded him of the filthy pleasures he took part of. "I can't believe I allowed someone to trick me using my own tactics. But I'm definitely enjoying our little match." He noted the blood-covered wooden spike laying in the grass besides him. Don't tell me she's a user of the famed wood release technique. What sick twisted experiments has Konohagakure done to recreate this lost kekkei genkai. His lavender eyes slimmed as Dǎiyì locked onto his target and tightened his grip of the golden sword given at birth. I still have enough chakra to finish her off, but I can't afford the time to prolong this. While he thought, Dǎiyì took a couple steps to the left of his opponent. Analyzing her every move, contemplating the various openings she created and replaying different scenarios in his mind. "I guess I'll have to defeat you using only one arm." Dǎiyì taunted as he started to lose sensation of his left shoulder. Yet he remained unmoved by the wound's thronging pain that would cause most to retreat. "Should be easier since the poison has already circulated your body. You should feel your legs becoming heavier." The wind blew serenely over the scorched earth and burned flowers. Although the raven-haired assassin ruined the beautiful golden field, a leaf managed to float in between both participants before landing gently in the center. Dǎiyì suddenly dashed towards the ANBU leaving afterimages in his wake; quick blurs who disappeared as quickly as they came. Phantoms following the assassin's every move, Dǎiyì moved with a swiftness only mastered by those who dedicated their life to speed and precision. Although, while others would call this demonstration of speed phenomenal, Dǎiyì had yet exhibit the actual pinnacle of his skill. As he approached the ANBU, three images of Dǎiyì seemed to appear from nothingness before they each started to maneuver around one another. She can create protrusions from her person without hand seals. I have to approach this carefully but I must find out first. The first Dǎiyì lunged himself towards the ANBU's neck, a shadowless thrust of his blade. Meanwhile, the second phantom noiselessly aimed a sweeping kick towards her legs. Finally, the third Dǎiyì flickered over the ANBU in an attempt of getting behind her and striking where his blade hit before. Yuzume was already aware of her opponent’s speed, having personally borne witness to it twice now. Thus as he stumbled back from her attempt at a trap, using the transformation technique that she assumed he had employed before as well, she quickly retracted the wooden spines and began to set-up a counter-measure. She could not hope to outrun him or outmaneuver him, especially considering the damage she had sustained earlier. So, as risky as it might have been, she would allow him to come to her. Without knowing the manner in which he would strike, however, her options were somewhat limited. Still she was able to think quickly, as despite her over-cautious nature she was known for her ability to improvise solutions in tight circumstances such as these. But she would have to act quickly, while he was still dealing with the wound she had dealt him if she hoped to escape the assassin’s deadly attacks. As swiftly as possible Yuzume began to weave her net. She executed a swift yet subtle series of hand signals as Dǎiyì threatened her. Poison? Had the sword that had pierced her from earlier been poisoned? She set that thought aside, as she did not yet have time to ponder the consequences of her eventual attrition. She could not allow her only advantage to slip away. As Dǎiyì struck her with the upmost skill and speed, simultaneously cutting into her neck, legs and back, Yuzume’s body into a wooden log. Even a shinobi of her station was not above using a low-level Academy technique, although her intention was not to escape. Rather, her true body had beneath the ground, and from there she triggered her attack. Surrounding Daiyi in a tight radius, a circular of earth shot up from the ground, forming in a matter of seconds. Layered with chakra that aided both its strength and the speed at which the barrier grew, the wall would quickly envelope Daiyi in a tightly sealed sphere of earth. But she did not aim to crush him, only to trap him. Regardless of whether or not he had nearly succeeded in killing her, he was a potential source of information and she would take precautions to not needlessly destroy him if at all possible. That aside, she would take more satisfaction in exacting retribution in the form of interrogation and torture as opposed to granting him a painless death. Unseen beneath the surface of the ground, she smiled.